Forgotten
by LillyBear88
Summary: Oliver Wood has made the most fatal mistake of all: Forgetting his long-time girlfriends birthday. And Lucy is not enthused. - Oliver Wood OC HARRY POTTER


**Alrighty, so I'm on a bit of a Harry Potter kick at the moment, and I've moved from Sirius to Oliver Wood. This is a drabble of sorts, it's a short little thing I thought up. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Lucy Milo sat alone in the common room, there were some people lazing about this early in the morning, but Lucy was wide awake. Lucy had always been a morning person, ever since she was a baby, and used to drive her mother crazy.

Now, besides people like the Twin's, and Harry Potter, Lucy was probably one of the most popular girls in school. Why? Because she was nice. Lucy never spoke a bad word about anyone, not one single person. She was pretty, nice, smart and popular, pretty much everything a girl could ever hope to be, but she never bragged or complained, simply complimented her way through life, and never yelled or snapped at anyone.

Maybe that was why Oliver Wood loved her.

Oliver Wood and Lucy Milo had been dating since the summer between fifth and sixth year. It was now seventh, and they were still very much in love, Lucy was thankful for that.

Lucy toyed with the silver bracelet that dangled off her bone-thin wrist. Oliver had gotten her for her birthday last year, and wondered how long it would be before her boyfriend was down.

Finally, footsteps came down the stairs fast and hard, like they were leaping instead of stepping, and she knew instantly that it was Oliver. Soon enough, his small, warm brown eyes met a pair of pale hazel ones, and the former lit up with happiness. Oliver was tall, and burly, not overweight, but muscled and well built from all that Quidditch. His soft brown hair was cut short, just short enough she could still tangle her fingers in it, but long enough to pull on. She ran her fingers up the back of her pale reddish brown hair, which was cut short and spiked, making sure it was still perfect.

She half smiled and stood, wrapping her arms around his chest and kissing him lightly. That was another thing she loved, being tall. They never had to bend down or stretch to kiss one another, they simply leaned forwards.

"What are you doing out here by your lonesome? Don't you know what today is?" Oliver asked, smiling brightly. Lucy brightened, she knew he wouldn't forget, of course not. He was her boyfriend for heaven's sake, and she shouldn't of doubted him-

"C'mon, don't tell me you forgot about the Quidditch match?" Oliver joked, raising a thick dark eyebrow and Lucy's heart plummeted.

Quidditch?

It was her seventeenth birthday and her boyfriend was concerned about Quidditch? Dear lord, had he...had he...forgotten.

"Anything else going on?" She prodded hopefully, perhaps he was just playing with her.

"No, not that I can think of," He shrugged, before offering her his hand and strolling towards the exit.

All day proceeded like this. She would say something suggestive towards events, and he would pass her off. She would steer conversations towards celebrations and presents, he would look confused. She half-expected a surprise party waiting for in the common room, maybe that was his plan all along. She was practically bursting with excitement, and she built a squeal in her voice as Oliver muttered the password and they strolled into the common room and-

Her squeal died in her throat.

There was Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger by the fire. Lee Jordan and Katie by the book case, playing wizards chess, the twins talking to a first year in the corner and Angelina scribbling on a piece of parchment on the couch beside Hermione.

Suddenly, tears filled her eyes. It was 9:30. He had forgotten.

Her boyfriend had forgotten her birthday.

A new feeling filled her rage, Oliver was still holding her hand and she ripped it out of his grip like a weed. He turned, shock crossing his handsome face.

"What? Lucy, what's-"

A slap echoed through the room, and everyone's head's whipped around the look at Lucy and Oliver, the former angry, the latter shocked and now sporting a hand-print on his left cheek.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Oliver shouted at her.

"I can't believe it. I thought that maybe you were kidding, but I guess not," She snapped at him, and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Forgot what?"

"Just-You-Erhg-AH!" She finally screamed and stormed towards the stairs, every pair of eyes in the room following her.

"Were through Wood. Don't talk to me, don't touch me, don't even think about me," She yelled, and started up the stairs.

Oliver began to panic. What had he done? He sprinted to the stairs, being careful not to touch them. "Lucy! Wait. Whatever I did, I'm sorry!" He said, but it was useless. Lucy, his now ex-girlfriend, kept walking up the stairs.

The room was deathly silent.

All that anyone could here was a teary mumble. "Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday dear Lucy. Happy birthday to me."


End file.
